The human body can sense sound by air conduction as well as bone conduction. While air conduction is how we typically converse and hear our surroundings, bone conduction can also stimulate the vestibular and somatosensory systems as sound vibration is transmitted through the body's skeletal framework.
Stimulating these sensory systems using bone conduction has been proven to result in a variety of benefits including the promotion of neurological development, relaxation and stabilization of the body. Auditory devices have also been used to help treat and/or prevent ADHD, autism, Asperger's, and sensory processing disorder among others. These auditory devices have consisted of air conduction headphones as well as bone conduction devices attached to the user's headphones. While these have been effective, these devices may be uncomfortable. Further, it has been shown that vestibular stimulation in-utero provides similar benefits to the fetus, for which prior art devices are not practical.
It can be seen that advancements in the field of bone conduction devices is needed in light of the limitations found in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide for a device to stimulate vestibular and somatosensory systems for use in adults, children, infants, and premature infants alike. One such advancement is provided herein.